


Любовь это...

by Mercury_s_cabbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage
Summary: Мстители собираются на даче у Наташи чтобы выпить, отдохнуть и поболтать. Питер рассказывает о проблемах с девушкой, которая ему нравится. Чтобы подбодрить его, мастера любовных дел рассказывают нелепые истории из своих отношений.В комплекте фанфика идут:1. История, в которой Баки впервые напился2. История, в которой Наташа познакомилась с Клинтом3. История, в которой Тони и Стивен агрессивно волновались друг за друга4. Пьяные комментарии слушателей и заключение от Скотта Лэнга
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 16





	Любовь это...

Питер сидел, поджав под себя коленки, на холодном покрывале с узором из лоскутков. От покрывала пахло сыростью и сухой травой — тут от всего так пахло, а ещё немного смолой — так пахло только в доме и на веранде.

Питер посмотрел в ночную черноту сада. Ничего не видно, только огромные пятна-силуэты деревьев с размашистыми ветвями и густой листвой. Вдалеке светлели горы.

— Темнота так затягивает, — вслух сказал он. — Оторваться невозможно.

— Кажется Питера передержали в бане, — рассмеялся Клинт. — Эй, всё хорошо?

Он перегнулся через стол и помахал ладонью перед его носом. Питер смутился.

— Перестань, — одёрнула Бартона Наташа. — Просто он романтик.

Наташа подсела ближе и приобняла мальчишку. Питер прижался к её плечу мокрыми волосами.

— Это ты ещё звёзды не видел, — улыбнулась Наташа.

Они сидели на веранде загородного дома и пили чай: от кружек еле заметными струйками шёл пар, блестело тёмно-красным варенье в вазочке, пахла зеленью варёная картошка. Скотт развалился в кресле в дальнем тёмном углу: то ли спал, то ли внимательно слушал, Клинт поглощал сыр и ветчину с тарелки, Наташа с Питером обнимались на диване, Вижн сидел на ступеньках, окунув ноги в сырую траву, и с улыбкой наблюдал за Вандой. Девушка бродила по саду, среди цветов, словно фейри из сказки. Иногда в темноте мерцали красные искры и освещали её лицо.

— Наташина dacha это такой релакс, — вздохнул Клинт. — Постой, как вы, русские, говорите?

— Что? — спросила Наташа, дёрнув плечами так, что Питер поднял голову.

— Ну, «релакс», только по-вашему. Slavno? Нет, это другое…

Клинт задумался, бормоча себе под нос русские слова. Наташа покачала головой и прошептала Питеру на ухо:

— Хочешь повеселиться?

Питер заинтересованно кивнул.

— Клинт, на скольки языках ты можешь признаться в любви?

Бартон оторвался от своего занятия и, как бы припомнив, назвал число. Питер округлил глаза.

— Так много?

— Да он хвастается, — сказала Наташа.

— Я сказал «примерно», значит может быть чуть меньше.

— Мистер Бартон, а откуда вы знаете столько языков?

— Агенту ЩИТа полезно много знать, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Да и многие я знаю только поверхностно. Cuánto cuesta tu guitarra? Comment se rendre à la tour eiffel?

Питер зачарованно прослушал незнакомые предложения и предположил:

— Второе это французский? Что-то про Эйфелеву башню.

— Ага.

Клинт помолчал, потом украдкой посмотрел на Наташу и добавил:

— Если кто-то сомневается, я могу сказать «люблю тебя» на пятидесяти языках, могу прямо сейчас доказать.

— Давай, — согласилась Наташа, которая только этого и ждала. — А мы посчитаем.

Клинт откашлялся, окинул взглядом веранду, словно артист свою публику, и начал:

— Je t'aime — французский…

— Раз, — сказала Наташа, загибая палец.

— Ti amo — итальянский…

— Два.

— Я люблю тебя, Наташа — английский…

— Три. А почему _меня_ ты любишь только по-английски?

— Потому что любить тебя по-французски при посторонних будет как-то невежливо, — с хитрой улыбкой проговорил Бартон. Питер смутился.

Клинт продолжил называть языки, а Наташа загибать пальцы. Когда обе её руки закончились, подключился Питер. Параллельно они перешучивались и смеялись. Клинт мог хорошо пошутить примерно на половине из названных языков. На яванском девушка с недоверием выгнула бровь, и спорящие обратились к Вижну как к эксперту. Тот подтвердил, что такой язык существует, да ещё и является самым большим по численности говорящих. Вижн собрался зачитать статью из Википедии в подтверждение своих слов, но Ванда вовремя решила его поцеловать.

Когда Бартон дошёл до латинского, дверь в дом распахнулась, и оттуда, вместе с клубами пара и весёлым смехом, вывалились трое человек. Тони мгновенно плюхнулся на диван, так, что даже Питера обдало теплом. Наташа отлепила от плеча Старка берёзовый листик и положила на спинку дивана. Потом заметила на груди небольшой зелёный кулон.

— Ты украшения носишь? — с иронией спросила она, касаясь пальцем кулона.

— Это подарок на годовщину, — оскорблённо сказал Тони и сжал украшение в кулаке.

— Так хорошо я парился в бане ещё в сорок втором, — протянул Стив, опираясь на перила и выглядывая в сад. От его спины пар шёл клубами и исчезал в темноте. Баки подошёл сзади и, поцеловав Стива в солёную шею, начал выжимать воду из своих волос. Когда Роджерс притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы, Питер почувствовал себя неудобно и отвернулся. Тони это заметил и бросил:

— Господа влюблённые, вы бы хоть уеденились где-нибудь. А то два целующихся полуголых мужика не смущают только меня.

— Простите, — выдохнул Стив, отодвигая недовольного замечанием Барнса. — Мы как будто перенеслись в прошлое. Баня, природа, хорошая компания… Ностальгия.

— Автоматов у стенки не хватает, — усмехнулся Баки, — И палаток вокруг.

— Странные у вас ассоциации, — поделилась мнением Наташа. — Чай будете?

— А что-нибудь покрепче есть? — спросил Тони. Клинт вопросительно перевёл взгляд на Наташу, как бы присоединяясь к вопросу.

— Посмотри пиво в холодильнике, — попросила та. — На нас всех.

— Подождите, а Питер? — тут же включилась нравственность Стива. — Питер, тебе же нет двадцати одного.

— Я совсем немножко, — надулся мальчишка.

Роджерс с укором посмотрел на него, а потом и на Клинта, который уже встал, чтобы сходить за парой бутылок светлого.

— Мистер Старк, мне же можно выпить немного? — обратился за поддержкой Питер, когда молчание затянулась. — Какая баня без пива?

— Ты как-то говорил, что оно горькое и противное, — напомнил Старк, не особо довольный перспективой спаивания подростка.

— Но все же пьют…

Тони вздохнул, возможно, вспоминая себя в этом возрасте, и всё-таки за него заступился:

— Роджерс, у мальчишки такой же выходной как у нас, пусть выпьет немного, а?

— Одно дело, если он тайком выпьет с компанией, но другое, если мы все его поддержим в этом решении, — возразил Стив. — Я против.

Тут Баки неожиданно потрогал парня за плечо. Роджерс обернулся.

— Стиви, давай не будем портить Питеру настроение, — тихо сказал он.

От его слов Стив немного смягчился, и, хотя ещё некоторое время пытался настоять на своём, передумал после того, как Баки что-то добавил ему на ухо.

Клинт сходил в дом и налил всем, кроме спящего Скотта, по кружке пива, после чего сел за стол.

Разговор неожиданным образом свернул в сторону отношений. Тони недавно помирился со Стивеном после крупной ссоры и теперь снова воодушевлённо расписывал, как прекрасно встречаться с колдунами.

— Приходишь домой, а там такая красота: свечи, розы, ужин, Стивен выходит в своей облегающей чёрной рубашке, — Тони мечтательно улыбнулся, — Помните эту его рубашку? В Лондоне в прошлом месяце…

— Мы поняли, — закатил глаза Клинт.

— Не перебивай, когда я говорю, — цыкнул ему Старк. — В прошлом месяце он в ней был на миссии. Идеальный ужин с идеальным мужчиной. Красное вино в бокалах, Стивен заумно рассказывает о виноградном урожае какого-то там года своим бархатистым голосом. Постепенно всё склоняется к самому интересному…

Тони двусмысленно поиграл бровями, вогнав Питера в краску и заставив Стива целомудренно закатить глаза.

— И прямо когда мы доходим до спальни, он вдруг с искренней радостью в голосе восклицает что-то непонятное и бежит звонить Вонгу!

Баки засмеялся, и Тони довольно продолжил, подражая взволнованному голосу Стивена:

— «Алло, Вонг, те манускрипты ещё у тебя? Срочно проверяй на ассирийское кровяное проклятие и бегом сюда. Если я не ошибаюсь, мы нашли мощнейший в Лондоне—, " — и я такой, лёжа кровати: «Пусть захватит презервативы, у нас закончились».

Тут уже засмеялась почти все, даже Стив улыбнулся.

— И ничего не было? — спросил Баки.

— Если ты под «ничего» имеешь в виду двух магов, расстеливших посреди ночи древние свитки прямо рядом с нашим бывшим ужином, то нет, было. В четыре часа утра я заварил этим чудикам кофе и ушёл спать.

— Четыре утра? — удивился Питер. — Вы не спали до четырех?

— Мне казалось, ты последний человек, которого можно этим удивить, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Будет у тебя девушка, ты и дольше не будешь спать, — подмигнул ему Клинт.

Наташа вдруг оживилась:

— Питер, ты ведь никогда не рассказывал нам о своей личной жизни. У тебя есть девушка?

— Или парень? — с энтузиазмом добавил Баки.

Баки до сих пор восхищало то, как в современном мире изменилось отношение к гомосексуальным парам, и он стремился во всём подчёркивать свою поддержку изменениям.

Питер покраснел и, явно стесняясь, признался:

— Вообще-то нет. Есть девушка, которая мне безумно нравится, но я никак не могу ей признаться.

— Правда? Как её зовут?

Питер вздохнул и зажато посмотрел в стол. Глядя на него, Стив коснулся руки Баки и мягко заметил:

— По-моему, ему не очень приятна тема.

Наташа и Барнс поспешно заверили Питера, что тот может не отвечать, если не хочет. Питер качнул головой, поднял лицо, и всё-таки ответил:

— Я не очень хорошо умею общаться с противоположным полом… Да и со своим тоже. У меня просто не выходит флиртовать, и мне иногда кажется, что я никогда не смогу понять девушек.

— Как будто кто-то может, — усмехнулся Клинт, за что получил лёгкий подзатыльник от Наташи.

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Но вы всё равно так хорошо общаетесь с мисс Романофф. Я так не умею. И мистер Роджерс с мистером Барнсом. И Ванда с Вижном… Мне просто кажется, что я не создан для отношений, как все вокруг.

Наташа сочувствующе его приобняла и проговорила что-то ласковое. Баки сказал:

— Если тебе от этого легче, Стив также думал примерно до… Всегда. И постоянно попадал в неловкие ситуации.

Он повернулся к другу и улыбнулся.

— Помнишь, Стиви? С Мари, в начальной школе. И с Рейчел. О, и ещё с Пегги, моё любимое!

Стив пихнул его в плечо и Барнс засмеялся.

— Да ладно тебе, нашёл чего стесняться. Такая забавная история, хотите послушать?

— Я заинтригован, — признался Тони. — Отец рассказывал, что наш капитан Отечество от девушек отбиться не мог, историки слагают песни о его целомудрии, интересно выслушать мнение бойфренда.

— Стиви, ты не против? — с надеждой спросил Баки.

Стив, обычно легко поддающийся на упрашивания парня, покачал головой.

— Я не хочу. Зачем? Дурацкая история, не хочу снова вспоминать.

— Да? — кисло сказал Баки. — Ну ладно. Смешно было.

Он задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, пока заинтригованные друзья молчали.

— Могу рассказать, как я пьяного тебя пытался домой довести, — предложил Стив.

— Ух ты, это даже интересней! — обрадовался Тони. — Пьяные истории — лучшие истории.

— Это когда такое было? — нахмурился тем временем Баки. — Я не помню.

— Осенью. Ты выпил с одноклассниками, помнишь?

— Вообще нет.

— Сколько же ты тогда выпил, — рассмеялся Клинт. — Давай, Стив, рассказывай, нам уже интересно.

— Да погодите, не было такого! — воскликнул Баки. — Я бы запомнил, если бы было. Стиви, ты ничего не путаешь?

— Вроде бы нет, — пожал плечами Стив. — Но если ты не хочешь…

— Нет, нет, _мы_ хотим! — перебила его Наташа. — Бак, ты же сам говорил, тут все свои, нечего стесняться!

— Я и не стесняюсь, — заспорил Баки. — Просто этого не было.

— Точно было. Я вспомнил. Это ещё тот раз, когда я первый раз алкоголь попробовал, — почему-то, Стив поиграл бровями.

Баки задумался, после чего медленно произнёс:

— А разве ты меня тогда тащил домой?

— Давайте послушаем, а потом вы будете дальше спорить, — предложила Наташа.

Баки подумал и неохотно согласился.

— Хорошо. Но только ради правды.

— Звучит как тост! — обрадовался Тони. — За правду!

Они стукнулись стаканами с пивом, выпили, и Стив начал рассказ.

**История Стива: о проблемах взаимопонимания**

Это был сентябрь тридцать девятого. Погода, как это всегда бывает в сентябре, кидалась из крайности в крайность: то поливала землю ливнем вперемешку со льдом, то пекла спину жарким солнцем, заставляя скидывать пальто. Стив это время не любил, потому что всегда начинал болеть. Хотя, как однажды заметил Баки, не существовало в природе такого времени года, когда Стиви бы умудрялся не заболеть. Не простуда, так аллергия, не отравление, так сломанная рука. Стив был ходячим несчастьем для своей мамы и Баки.

Однако, в тот день его иммунитет неожиданно вздумал поработать как надо, и Роджерс даже не шмыгал носом. Поэтому, когда родители одного из одноклассников Баки уехали на два дня, и счастливый подросток, оставшись один дома, решил позвать к себе всех желающих впервые распробовать самогона, Стив оказался в их числе. Основной причиной, конечно, был не самогон, Стив вообще подумывал о том, чтобы не пить в этот вечер. Просто алкоголь — это опасно. Так мама всегда говорит так пишут на плакатах, да Стив и сам много раз видел подтверждения: все эти страшные, грязные люди на улицах, от которых несёт несвежим бельём и спиртом, они ведь все алкоголики. Так говорит мама.

Поэтому, если с Баки случится что-то страшное, Стив всегда будет рядом, чтобы вовремя вырвать его из загребущих лап вредных привычек. Баки поймёт это, скажет ему спасибо и больше никогда не будет делать вещи, которые запрещают взрослые. (На самом деле, если бы Стив не был уверен, что это не подействует, он бы точно начал уговаривать Баки не идти. А так оставался только «пусть он поймёт на своём опыте"-план)

В семь часов вечера, когда уроки закончились, Стив и Баки в компании незнакомых Роджерсу парней пошли нарушать правила. Стив не был в восторге, но по-другому обеспечить безопасность Баки было нельзя.

Ребята вокруг него смеялись, их переполнял бунтарский дух и ощущение вседозволенности. Баки тоже улыбался. Одноклассники то и дело хлопали его по плечу, посматривали на него, отпустив шутку, и просто перехватывали полный решимости взгляд. Баки у них авторитетом, может быть, поэтому за весь вечер в адрес Стива не прозвучало ни одной насмешки. Никому не хотелось получить по шее от Джимми Барнса, каким бы мелким не был его лучший друг.

В доме, куда они пришли, было немного не прибрано, пыльно, но, в целом, уютно. Парни сразу завалились на кухню, не снимая обуви, упали на скрипучий диван и потребовали выпивку. Том (так звали хозяина «вечеринки») недовольно размазал тряпкой по полу следы ботинок и удалился в гараж.

— Круто, да? — улыбнулся Баки, несильно пихнув Стива локтем. — Уже хочется поскорее попробовать!

Стив замялся и ничего не ответил. Баки посмотрел на него и проницательно сказал:

— Ты что-то не в настроении.

Он оглянулся на одноклассников, которые в нетерпении болтали между собой, наклонился и, понизив тон, спросил:

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, да… Только, это, Бак… — Стив неловко пожал плечами и пробормотал: — Я что-то не хочу пить.

— Не хочешь, — Баки запнулся, — Почему? Тебе плохо?

Под «плохо» он имел в виду одну из бесчисленных болячек Стива, имевших свойство проявляться в самый неподходящий момент.

— Да нет, — смутился Роджерс. — Всё в порядке. Просто я подумал, если у меня и так иммунитет не очень, то зачем его портить ещё и алкоголем?

— А я слышал, наоборот помогает не болеть, — нахмурился Баки. Стив поджал губы. Врать не хотелось, он и сам слышал такое несколько раз.

— Не знаю… Я просто не хочу.

Он изобразил самый жалкий вид, на который был способен, и Баки, посмотрев на него, сдался.

— Ну хорошо. Я незаметно выпью твою порцию.

— Ты что? — воскликнул Стив, не ожидавший такого исхода. Получилось чуть громче, чем хотелось, и на них оглянулись.

— Обсуждаем мой доклад на завтра, — соврал друзьям Баки. Те покачали головой, мол, нашли о чём поговорить, и снова увлеклись своими делами. Баки выждал несколько секунд, и только потом шепнул Стиву:

— Некрасиво получится, если ты не выпьешь.

— Почему?

— Тебя пригласили, а ты отказываешься. Парни не поймут.

— Но ты же так в два раза больше выпьешь!

— Да что мне будет с этой самогонки, — отмахнулся Баки, и добавил, уже громче: — Её может и нет в помине, иначе чего там так долго копаться!

— Да, Том, ты куда пропал? — поддержали его одноклассники.

— Иди сюда!

— Передумал что ли?

— Да он боится, что его папочка наругает!

Выкрики успели смениться свистом, когда в комнату вошёл Том.

— И года не прошло, — засмеялся Баки.

Стив всё это время смотрел на него, считая для себя то ли героем, то ли сумасшедшим. Решиться выпить алкоголя за двоих, и даже не бояться! И Стив тоже хорош, он должен был спасать Баки, а не подсказывать кратчайший путь к пьянству!

Том достал шесть рюмок: себе, Стиву, Баки и трём незнакомым парням. Вернее, для Баки даже две рюмки.

Стиву стало стыдно, но в голову не приходило и намёка на новый план.

Самогонку налили из канистры в графин, чтоб потом разлить на отдельные порции. Янтарная жидкость выплёскивалась на ковёр мимо воронки и несла спиртом. У Стива этот запах ассоциировался отчасти с теми пьяницами, отчасти — с аптечкой, которую мама хранит на верхней полке в шкафу.

— Ваше здоровье! — сказал Том, подхвативший эту фразу у кого-то из взрослых.

Они чокнулись и запрокинули головы, глотая самогон. Стив пугливо поставил свою рюмку на стол, но её тут же перехватил Баки. Пока остальные жмурились и ухали, он успел осушить обе рюмки.

— Ничего так, да? — громко сказал один из ребят. Кажется, его звали Джерри. Глаза у Джерри расширились, как два пятака, а лицо покраснело.

Стив обвёл взглядом стол и заметил, что половина рюмок остались полными. Джерри тоже это заметил и развеселился:

— А вы чего, попробовали два капли, и всё? Это кто не допил? Чьи рюмки?

Остальные сидели, смущённые своей трусостью. Стив взглянул в лицо Баки. Тот выглядел не лучше приятеля, но, не подавая виду, ответил:

— Мы со Стиви всё выпили, уж не знаю, что остальных остановило.

— Даже мелкий справился, ну ты кремень, — Джерри протянул Стиву кулак. Роджерса действительно сложно было заподозрить в блефе: он сидел точно такой же красный, как и все, да ещё и со слезящимися глазами впридачу.

— Да я просто подумал, что мы в два подхода, — пробормотал, оправдываясь, Том.

Потом кто-то вдруг подскочил и убежал за дверь. Стив услышал, как его тошнит, испугался и снова внимательно вгляделся в Баки. Тот сидел, гордо расправив плечи, но вся радость на лице куда-то пропала.

Повисла тишина.

Её нарушил радостный голос Джерри:

— Не знаю, как вы, а я бы ещё выпил.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Они оба, как и многие мальчишки в их возрасте, были до ужаса гордые, и наилучшим решением было бы признать, что проделанное минуту назад — верх мужества. Всё бы остались довольны, насколько это возможно в их состоянии, и разошлись по домам. Однако своей готовностью повторить Джерри как бы заявил, что он на ступеньку выше уже пьяного Баки, чего Баки ему простить не мог.

— Да, и я бы выпил, — сказал он с затравленной интонацией в голосе, пока его лицо постепенно приобретало салатовый оттенок. Стив, паникуя, предложил:

— А может как-нибудь потом? Завтра? Или через месяц?

— Да ты не пей с нами, если не хочешь, — кинул ему Баки. — Мы вдвоём.

— Это же не соревнование, — согласился Джерри, не отрывая взгляда от соперника.

Роджерс взволнованно выдохнул и предпринял последнюю попытку:

— Обидно будет, если родители Тома заметят, что самогона убавилось, и мы потом не сможем снова встретиться.

Повисла пауза, после которой Джерри облегчённо подхватил:

— Чёрт, а он прав! Я про то, что я бы не отказался как-нибудь позже повторить.

— Да, да, — поспешно согласился Баки.

Они оба выдохнули, довольные тем, что могут сохранить свою честь, не травясь алкоголем.

Потом Баки резко встал, покачнулся и сказал пьяным голосом:

— Мне нужно домой, меня потеряют. Стиви, пойдём. Пока, парни.

Ему в ответ раздалось вялое «пока».

Когда они со Стивом отошли подальше от дома, Баки проговорил заплетающимся языком:

— Ноги как из ваты, меня вбок всё время несёт, кошмар. Что за херня…

— Ты много выпил, — ответил Стив с беспокойством. — Твоя мама заметит.

— Брехня, Стиви, это разве много? Это совсем немного, это так, чуть-чуть совсем, ка-пель-ка, — последнее слово он проговорил по слогам. — Если бы родители Тома не при— ик —шли вечером, так я бы ещё навернул, чес-слово.

— Выглядишь ты неважно, — сердито заметил Роджерс. Несмотря на то, что Баки довольно твёрдым шагом шёл сам, лицо у него было замученное.

— Нормально я выгляжу. Это ты алкогольными парами надышался, вот и мерещится всякое.

Баки покачнулся и Стив подхватил его сбоку, изо всех сил упираясь ногами в землю. Не то, чтобы Баки был очень крупным, но раздавить Стива своим весом мог любой ребёнок старше двенадцати лет.

— От тебя несёт, — сморщился Стив. — Зачем ты вообще пошёл с ними?

— С кем? — не понял Баки.

Он так забавно нахмурился, что Стив не смог сдержать улыбки.

— С друзьями со своими, — пояснил он, не особо надеясь на внятную беседу. — С Джерри, Томом и остальными.

— А! — воскликнул Баки, с таким лицом, словно открыл новый закон физики. — Они мне не друзья, Стиви. Они так… Просто.

Баки икнул, поморщился и продолжил:

— Вот Том, например. Ты знал, что он тот ещё придурок? Он это… Чёрт, забыл…

Стив покачал головой и потянул его в сторону переулка, куда им надо было сворачивать. Баки послушно пошёл за ним, вспоминая, чем так насолил ему Том.

— Вот, вспомнил. Короче, помнишь Дейзи? Такая…

Баки покрутил пальцем у головы, вспоминая слово.

— Сумасшедшая? — предположил Стив.

— Да не-е. Хотя, немного есть. Нет, она, знаешь… Кудрявая, вот. С такими, ты понимаешь, кудряшками. На пуделя похожа.

Стив, хотя внутри и волновался за самочувствие Баки, хотя и считал сравнение с пуделем невежливым, прыснул.

— Понял, да? — сказал Баки. — Вот она мне нравилась. А Том к ней начал лезть с цветами и комплиментами, идиот. Я же сказал ему, а он…

Баки вздохнул, сморщился и помотал головой:

— Что-то мне нехорошо.

— Тошнит? — заволновался Стив.

— Мутит. Дрянь это, а не самогонка, Стиви. Хорошо, что ты не пил. Мне тоже не надо было. Зачем попёрся, дурак?

— Ты не дурак, — возразил Роджерс. — Просто любишь всё новое.

— И ты тоже дурак, — помотал головой Баки. — Зачем со мной пошёл? Я, конечно, больше дурак, но сам себя я хотя бы понимаю. А тебя нет. Как тебя понять, Стиви?

Роджерс пожал плечами и, заметив в конце улицы несколько человек, свернул вбок. Не хватало, чтобы их ещё кто-нибудь видел.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Стив оборачивался, проверяя, не упал ли ещё Баки на землю. Ему всё казалось, что после сегодняшнего Баки не сможет не пить. И придётся Стиву постоянно занимать ему деньги и носить куриный бульон куда-нибудь под мост, или где там ночуют бездомные, потому что денег на еду у Баки тоже не будет. Роджерс допускал, что преувеличивает, но считал, что примерно с тем же шансом может приуменьшать.

— Знаешь, что ещё паршивее, чем самогонка? — спросил вдруг Баки. — Знаешь? Знаешь, что?

— Что? — оторвавшись от своих мрачных мыслей, сказал Стив.

— Девушки.

— Почему?

— Потому что девушки непредсказуемые, — вытянул палец Баки. — Я когда шёл пить, думаешь, не знал, что вот так будет? Конечно, знал. А с девушками никогда не знаешь, что будет.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Тебя вот я тоже не понимаю. Ты такой хороший, зачем?

— А я что, сильно хороший? — смутился Стив.

— _Очень_ хороший. Знаешь, как преданный щенок. Но ты не подумай, — Баки замахал руками, — Я в положительном смысле! Сегодня вот, зачем-то, со мной пошёл. Не потому что дурак, это я зря сказал, забудь. Просто потому что ты хороший.

Он помолчал. Стив тоже молчал, потому что не знал, что на такое можно ответить.

— И всё-таки, девушки это атас, — изрёк Баки, спустя секунду. — Никогда не женюсь, и тебе не советую. Она же тебя ценить не будет. Девушки ценят всяких придурков, а таких вот, как ты, вообще не замечают. Дуры.

Баки сделал два шага и вдруг остановился.

— Стив, — позвал он.

Стив обернулся и подошёл ближе.

— Что такое?

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, и проговорил:

— Вот если бы ты был девушкой, я бы… А хотя… Нет, забудь. Ты же не девушка, что зря болтать.

Стив печально улыбнулся.

— Пьяный ты.

— Да, пьяный, — согласился Баки. — Совсем пьяный… Знаешь, ты хоть и не девушка, я… Вот подойди поближе.

Стив недоумённо сделал шаг вперёд.

— Ещё, ещё ближе.

Стив подошёл к нему почти вплотную и почему-то покраснел.

А потом Баки наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в губы, так, что Стив чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности и сразу же отпрянул. В глазах у него стоял испуг.

— Ты что?! — вскрикнул он.

— Да я просто, — протянул Баки смущённо.

— Ты что-ли из _этих_? — последнее слово Стив сказал шёпотом.

Баки захлопал глазами, не понимая, а потом воскликнул:

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, я не в _этом смысле_ , я просто… Я подумал, что будет здорово поцеловать тебя, как друга поцеловать, потому что, ну, что этих девушек целовать? А ты… Другое дело. Не потому что я гомик, а просто…

Баки всхлипнул.

— Я такой идиот, прости. Ох, погоди…

Баки отвернулся и его стошнило. Очень неудачный момент, на первый взгляд, но на самом деле им повезло. Стив смог ненароком облизать губы, потому что при Баки ему было стыдно, а когда после Барнс поднял своё несчастное лицо, стало как-то неудобно вновь затрагивать тему.

Они без приключений доплелись до дома Баки, а когда на следующий день тот спросил, не делал ли он чего-то странного (весь прошедший день для него остался в тумане), Стив ответил, что всё было нормально. Он и сам почти в это поверил. Мало ли, что может взбрести в голову от этого ужасного алкоголя?

***

Клинт уже не смеялся, а просто лежал на диване красный и иногда не в тему хихикал. Питер выглядел так, как будто считал себя слишком маленьким для таких историй, а Тони, истощив свой запас подколок, с какой-то любовью глядел на Баки. Тот сидел, закрыв лицо руками и повторял:

— Я ведь совсем этого не помню, ребят. Я был пьяный и молодой, что вы хотите?

— Мне больше всего понравилась реакция Стива, — рассмеялась Наташа. — Представьте, с вами кто-то переспал, а потом такой «это чисто по дружбе», и вы в ответ «о, ну если по дружбе, то всё нормально».

— Никакого гейства! — воскликнул Клинт. — Наташ, так у нас с тобой первые два раза так же было!

— Да я ведь даже не думал в таком ключе, — стеснительно признался Стив. — Баки сказал «нет», а у меня и желания нет спорить. Я только волновался, что он пьяный, и что я тоже таким стану.

— Это ещё лучше, — радостно согласилась Наташа. — Я всегда думала, ты из нравственных соображений трезвенник, а у тебя детская травма.

— Мне всё интересно, как Баки с двух рюмок налакался, — сказал Тони.

— Да там такое пойло было, — пожаловался Баки, который всё ещё испытывал стыд. — Блин, Стиви, ты мне эту ситуацию не так пересказывал.

— Разве? — удивился Роджерс.

— Знаете, как он мне это рассказал? — громко сказал Баки, чтобы всё прислушались. — Он сказал «ты как-то пьяный меня поцеловал, а на другой день забыл»! Всё! Никаких подробностей!

— Да, Стив, а где подробности? — спросил Тони. — Как именно он тебя поцеловал? Сколько секунд? Ты потом не забеременел?

Наташа засмеялась, а Тони оправдывающимся тоном пояснил:

— Ну если он боялся опьянеть, то почему бы не бояться забеременеть? Все же в детстве так думали?

— Что после поцелуя рождается ребёнок? — выгнул бровь Питер. — Да это уж совсем как-то.

— А я правда так думала, — призналась Наташа. — Лет до девяти.

Баки вздохнул и тихо произнёс:

— Я тоже.

Когда за столом раздался новый залп смеха, он поспешно добавил:

— Но когда я целовал Стива, я уже знал, после чего рождаются дети!

— После коварного и ужасного _алкоголя_ , — прошептал злодейским голосом Тони.

Минуты две они смеялись, перешучиваясь между собой. Питер достал телефон и что-то застрочил тёте Мэй. Стив, так и не поевший после бани, налёг на ветчину с картошкой. Потом Баки вдруг встал и заявил:

— Я так не могу, мне надо извиниться.

Все перевели на него взгляд, и Баки гордо расправил плечи.

— Да не надо, это же давно было, — неловко сказал Роджерс.

Тем не менее, он не сел, а сказал во всеуслышание:

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я напился и вёл себя как урод.

— «Урод» это мягко сказано, — пошутил Тони, — Враг народа. Как ты посмел вообще.

— Да я же серьёзно, — с укором посмотрел на него Баки.

— Я тоже вполне серьёзно. Посягнул на нравственность символа нашей великой державы, чуть не опоил его какой-то дрянью…

— Да хорош уже, — прервала Старка Наташа. — Стив сейчас под землю провалится. Заткнитесь оба.

— Прости, Стив, — кинул Тони и замолчал.

Баки немного поколебался, а потом тоже вернулся за стол.

— Мораль сей басни такова, — произнёс Клинт, глядя на Питера, — Как бы ты кошмарно не ладил с людьми, всегда найдётся тот, кто делает это ещё хуже.

— Как минимум, двое, — буркнул Тони. Когда Наташа метнула грозный взгляд в его сторону, он пообещал: — Всё, всё, это последняя шутка в их адрес.

За время истории Питер стал чувствовать себя увереннее. Он всегда считал, что единственный не понимает, как работают отношения, но теперь узнал, что это проблема многих людей.

Наташа с радостью заметила перемену в его лице и подмигнула.

— Так что можешь не переживать. Всё само случится, только дождись.

Общий разговор за столом снова распался на много отдельных разговоров. Баки о чём-то дружески спорил с Тони, Клинт слушал, то и дело вставляя своё мнение, к Стиву подошёл Вижн, и они завели одну из своих интеллектуальных бесед, в которых Роджерс в основном спрашивал, а Вижн отвечал.

Наташа повернулась к Питеру и сказала:

— Если хочешь, можем поговорить о той девушке, которая тебе нравится.

Питер вздохнул и убрал телефон, обозначая согласие.

— Её зовут Эмджей. То есть, Мишель Джонс, просто мы так сокращаем.

— Она классная, да?

— Очень, — кивнул Питер. — Она остроумная, много знает, не только по школьной программе, но и в принципе, и ещё очень красивая.

Паркер покраснел.

— Вы сейчас дружите или просто в одном классе? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Я сам не понимаю до конца, — признался Паркер. — Мы как бы друзья, но… Всё очень странно происходит. Не знаю.

Он потёр шею и тихо спросил:

— Ещё не поздно сказать, что мне неудобно об этом говорить?

— Твоё право, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Просто иногда чтобы решить проблему нужен взгляд со стороны. Я могла бы помочь, дать совет.

— Что за совет ты собираешься дать? — вклинился в разговор Клинт.

Питер смутился, и Наташа сердито сказала:

— У нас с Питером личный разговор.

— А, ясно, мой косяк, — вскинул руки Клинт.

Он отвернулся, но потом тут же повернулся обратно, чтобы добавить:

— Если она будет строить из себя эксперта в отношениях, не верь ей.

— Почему? — одновременно спросили Питер с Наташей.

— А ты помнишь, как мы начали встречаться? — улыбнулся Клинт.

— Нашёл, что вспомнить, — закатила глаза Наташа.

— А расскажите, как вы начали встречаться, — оживился Паркер. — Если Наташа не против, конечно.

Тони, у которого был удивительный нюх на истории, тоже повернулся к ним.

— Что-то интересное намечается, — громко сказал он. Стив с Вижном замолчали, заинтересовался и Баки.

— Вас правда так интересно? — удивилась Наташа. — Я, конечно, не против, но не думаю, что это так занимательно, как это представляет Клинт.

— Давайте послушаем, а потом вы будете дальше спорить, — процитировал Романову Баки. Та закатила глаза и согласилась с условием, что её не будут перебивать.

Баки пристроил голову на плече у Стива, Тони подпёр подбородок руками, все приготовились внимательно слушать.

**История Наташи: о том, как важен взгляд со стороны**  
  
Наташа в ЩИТе была новенькой. У неё ещё держался слабый русский акцент; она ходила в офис в кроссовках вместо каблуков, потому что так было удобнее; в глазах у неё блестели две озорные искорки, как и у всех в её возрасте. Несмотря на подчёркнутую непредвзятость, на одну работницу ЩИТа женского пола приходилось трое мужчин. Наташа мгновенно привлекла к себе внимание.

Их всех ухажеров — среди них были и совсем мальчишки, и молодые парни, и мужчины солидного возраста — Наташа особенно никого не выделила. Ей было приятно мужское внимание, но обзывать себя чем-то большим, чем лёгкий флирт, она не собиралась. Работа агента, полная долгих разъездов и риска, не предполагала серьёзных отношений.

Однако, она предполагала крепкую женскую дружбу.

— Колсон такой милый, — проворковала Марго во время обеденного перерыва, разогревая в микроволновке овощи. Марго было семнадцать, она работала в ЩИТе только как стажёр, выполняя простые поручения и западая на каждого вежливого с ней человека. На прошлой неделе это была мисс Хилл, до неё — бухгалтер из отдела этажом ниже, ещё раньше — какой-то парень, с которым она столкнулась в коридоре. На третий день знакомства с Наташей она призналась, что сперва решила, будто влюбилась в неё, но потом чувство улетучилось.

Марго изучала русский и китайский языки, что было полезно для них обеих. Марго могла попрактиковаться, а Наташа услышать родные слова.

— Он же тебе в отцы годится, — улыбнулась Наташа, распаковывая лапшу.

— Когда меня это останавливало?

— Действительно, — притворно вздохнула Наташа. — Не включишь чайник?

Марго щёлкнула переключателем и чайник негромко зашипел.

— _Как твой русский?_ — перешла на родной язык Наташа.

— _Выучила «Катюша»_ — поделилась новостью Марго, говоря с сильным акцентом. — _У вас такие… интересные песни._

— _Правильно будет «выучила Катюшу»._

— _Вы меняете названия?_ — расширила глаза Марго. Слова «склоняете» она не знала, но Романова всё поняла и кивнула.

— Ужасный язык, — рассмеялась Марго, возвращаясь к английскому.

Тут на кухню зашёл какой-то симпатичный парень в форме как на миссию и заглянул в холодильник. Наташа проводила его взглядом и спросила:

— _Кто это?_?

Марго пожала худыми плечиками. Парень недовольно постучал ногтями по дверце, обернулся и спросил:

— Девушки, вы не видели здесь шоколадку молочную?

— _Как мило_ — сказала Наташе Марго, а потом, уже по-английски, ответила парню:

— Нет, с утра шоколадки тут не было. А можно узнать, как вас зовут?

Она кокетливо улыбнулась, на что парень не обратил никакого внимания, поглощённый поисками своей шоколадки.

— Клинт, — спустя несколько секунд ответил он. — Клинт Бартон.

— А я Марго, можно без фамилии.

Клинт нахмурился, недовольно пробормотал себе что-то под нос (Наташе показалось, что она услышала немецкий) и, с натянутой улыбкой, закрыл холодильник.

— У меня стянули полдник, — сообщил он. — Самый важный приём пищи.

— _Хотела бы я каждый полдник есть шоколадки и иметь такое идеальное тело_ , — сказала Наташа по-русски, чтобы Клинт её не понял. Марго засмеялась. Бартон нахмурился.

— Это я учу русский язык, — пояснила Марго.

— Уже понял, — кивнул Клинт. — Ладно, приятного вам аппетита.

Он собрался уйти, но тут заметил лапшу в тарелке у Наташи.

— Там в холодильнике есть помидоры и сыр, можно добавить, — предложил он. — Если спросят, скажите, что я взял. В отместку.

Он добавил что-то ещё, кажется, на испанском, и ушёл по своим делам.

— Будет мне ещё советовать, как есть мою лапшу, — буркнула Наташа, заливая порцию кипятком.

Это был первый раз за долгое время, как они увиделись, однако после стали натыкаться друг на друга постоянно.

Марго, ходившая за Наташей хвостиком, ещё полчаса после каждой встречи не затыкалась о том, как они с Романовой подходят друг другу. И Наташа, то ли от влияния стажёрки, то ли сама по себе, стала чаще задумываться о Клинте.

Иногда она, просто по привычке, думала вслух, но за сохранность мыслей не волновалась: все фразы Наташа произносила на русском.

Когда Клинт вернулся с задания весь в крови, но довольный результатом миссии, по-английски Наташа сказала: «Показушник», однако себе под нос добавила по-русски: « _Совсем неплохо, он отлично стреляет»._

Когда Клинт согласился помочь Марго с китайским, Наташа сказала: «Уводишь у меня учеников, Бартон?», но для себя добавила: « _Марго аж светится от счастья, и Клинт это замечает»._

Когда Клинт принёс на работу контейнер с домашней лазаньей и угостил пару человек на кухне, она сказала, что корочка не допеклась, но, господи, он был просто идеальным мужчиной! 

В конце концов, Романова пересмотрела своё решение не заводить отношений на рабочем месте. 

Пятничным вечером она подошла к Марии, чтобы узнать, есть ли кто-то у Бартона. 

— О чём ты? — недоумённо спросила Хилл. 

— Хочу пригласить его поужинать вместе, но будет неудобно, если он уже встречается с кем-то, — пояснила Наташа, чувствуя себя первоклассницей, оправдывающейся перед учителем. 

— Поздно ты спохватилась, — усмехнулась Мария. 

— В смысле? — не поняла Наташа. 

— Ну… Он уверен, что ты вовсю с ним флиртуешь с самого знакомства. Говорит, это даже весело. 

— Я с ним флиртую? Когда это было?! 

Наташа вспыхнула, перебирая в памяти свои действия, которые можно было принять за намеренный флирт. 

— Я про ваши фразы на других языках, — пояснила Мария. 

— Я не говорю с ним на других языках. Если только… 

Тут Наташу поразила догадка. 

— Скажи, а на каких он языках разговаривает? 

— Свободно или в принципе? — уточнила Хилл. 

— На русском говорит? — напрямую спросила Романова. 

Мария посмотрела на неё несколько секунд и прыснула. Она смеялась долго, прикрывая лицо рукой, и, насилу успокоившись, кивнула. 

— А ты не знала? 

— Нет! 

— Понаберут молодых агентов, даже досье друг на друга взломать не могут, — проговорила себе под нос Мария. — Наташа, он _с восторгом_ о тебе отзывается и всё боится первым пригласить на свидание. Не знает, как ты это воспримешь, всё-таки, коллеги. Он думает, вы шифруетесь и перекидываетесь комплиментами так, чтобы остальные не поняли. 

— Оу. _Оу_ , — выдохнула Наташа. — Тогда мне нужно раскрыть ему глаза. 

— Он свободен сегодня после семи, — подмигнула Хилл. — Не благодари. 

_***_

— Дополнение к истории от второго главного героя! — воскликнул Бартон, как только Наташа закончила. — Во-первых, сказать, что я был очарован — ничего не сказать. Обо мне говорила откровенно приятные вещи прелестная, честная девушка с блестящим чувством юмора! 

— Опять твоя лесть, — притворно вздохнула Наташа. 

— И это с моей страстью к языкам. С моей стороны это выглядело так: мы стоим в полном офисе сотрудников и она говорит по-русски: «Эта рубашка так симпатично подчёркивает его глаза», а я отвечаю по-испански: «Я надеялся, что ты заметишь. Думал о тебе, когда выбирал». И мы оба стоим с каменными лицами. Я всё время удивлялся, как она так хорошо сохраняет спокойствие. 

— А мне интересно было, с чего ты взял, что я знаю испанский. 

— Я почему-то решил, что ты, как и я, полиглот, — пожал плечами Клинт. 

— А Марго? Мистер Бартон, вы не думали, что Наташа не стала бы говорить с вами по-русски при ней? — спросил Питер. 

— Я думал, Наташа знает её уровень языка, и специально выбирает слова посложнее. 

Клинт засмеялся и добавил: 

— Я в те две недели каждый вечер сидел со словарём, потому что не все слова понимал до конца. 

— За взаимопонимание! — сказал Тони, поднимая кружку с пивом. 

Они выпили, после чего Стив сообщил, что сходит в дом за одеялами и спросил, кому ещё принести. Через пять минут они расселись под одеялами: Баки в обнимку со Стивом, Наташа с Клинтом, а Питера позвал к себе Тони, так как этим вечером они оба были одни. Питер тут же пристроил голову ему на плечо и спросил: 

— А у вас с мистером Стрэнджем были смешные истории? 

— Таких, как эти, не было, — хохотнул Старк. — У нас или я идиот, или Стивен, а чтобы оба сразу… Да и не молодые мы уже, чтобы в такие истории влипать. 

— Ох, да ладно, — сказал Баки. — Хочешь сказать, вы слишком интеллектуальные для этого? 

— Ну… — протянул Тони, — Конкретно так я не выражался. Хотя, не скрываю, если ты наберёшь в Википедии моё имя, то слово «гений» будет одним из самых частых в статье. А мой муж — верховный маг, что, фактически, делает его одним из немногих людей, на которых держится благополучие нашего мира. 

Наташа закатила глаза, а Старку вдруг пришла идея: 

— А давайте позвоним ему по видеосвязи? Никто не против? Мы три дня не виделись, он из-за своих манускриптов отказался покидать Лондон. 

— Я за! — оживился Питер. 

Не дожидаясь ответа от остальных, Тони воскликнул: 

— Вот и отлично! Наташа, у тебя здесь ловит интернет? 

— Вышка почти возле дома стоит, — ответила Романова. — А время ты видел? Думаешь, Стивен ещё не спит? 

Тони глянул на часы и выгнул бровь. 

— В полдвенадцатого? Нат, он может только ужинать в это время. 

Они сели поближе друг к другу, чтобы влезть в экран, подошли Ванда с Вижном, Скотта было решено не будить. Тони позвонил своему мужу. 

Как оказалось, Стивен спал. Около двух минут мстители наблюдали, как Тони, расстроенный, сидит с телефоном у уха и пытается возразить, но всё время закрывает рот. Потом он положил трубку, улыбнулся и сказал: 

— Он сейчас умоется и позвонит нам. 

— А чего тогда ругались? — спросила Наташа. 

— Я не звонил ему два дня, а надумал-таки позвонить ночью пьяный, — признался Тони. — А он как раз лёг поспать. 

Через минуту телефон Тони завибрировал, и они включили скайп. Стивен на экране выглядел не совсем довольным, но скорее не от настоящего недовольства, а просто, потому что скрывал радость. В общем, он выглядел как всегда. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Стрэндж, — первым выкрикнул Питер и помахал рукой. 

— Привет, Питер, — почти без помех сказал голос доктора Стрэнджа. — Как у вас дела? Тони вам ещё не надоел? 

— Нет, — сказал Питер, одновременно с тем, как Баки улыбнулся и громко ответил: 

— Надоел, заберите его. 

Стивен улыбнулся. 

— Мы рассказывали забавные истории про себя и своих половинок, и я решил позвонить тебе, — сказал Тони. — Соскучился. 

— Он говорит, что у вас никогда ничего не случалось, — тут же пожаловалась Наташа. — Это же неправда? 

Стрэндж посмотрел в камеру, и, хотя этого не могло быть видно, все поняли, что взгляд предназначается Тони. Потом он сказал: 

— У нас в квартире под одной крышей живут гений-изобретатель и верховный маг-нейрохирург, даже представить не могу, в каком варианте событий наша жизнь спокойная. 

— Ха, — сказала Наташа, указывая пальцем на Тони. Тот закатил глаза. 

Питер услышал, как Ванда шепнула Вижну: «Они друг друга стоят», имея в виду то ли Наташу со Старком, то ли Стивена с Тони. 

— Может, вы тогда расскажете что-то? — предложил Баки. 

— Забавную историю, — пояснил Питер. — Из вашей совместной жизни. 

Стивен задумался. 

— Тони, помнишь нашу прошлую годовщину? — медленно произнёс он спустя несколько секунд. 

— Это когда ты повёл себя как… 

— Я? — перебил его Стрэндж. 

— А кто? — удивился Тони. 

— Очевидно, что ты. 

Старк саркастично поднял брови. 

— Ну, или мы оба, — пошёл на уступки Стивен. — Но никак не я один. 

— Давайте послушаем, а потом будете дальше спорить, — сказал золотую фразу Вижн. 

И Стивен с Тони, перебивая и дополняя друг друга подробностями, начали рассказывать. 

**История Стивена и Тони: о том, что даже умные люди попадают в глупые ситуации**

Это была первая годовщина их свадьбы, событие, которое пришло не внезапно, но всё равно заставило Тони со Стивеном удивиться. То ли из-за их близости, то ли из-за возраста (предположение Питера, за которое он тут же извинился) год прошёл совершенно незаметно. Стрэнджу всё ещё казалось, будто они познакомились не больше месяца назад, и Тони никак не переставлять его удивлять. Старк, в свою очередь, чувствовал себя влюблённым мальчишкой, готовым на любые подвиги. 

И, может быть поэтому, они с таким вниманием отнеслись к подаркам друг другу. 

Тони не вылазил из лаборатории две недели, Стивен начал бы волноваться, если бы сам не задерживался на работе допоздна. И, когда они, наконец, сидели в ресторане при свечах (Тони забронировал весь ресторан, так что в тот вечер они были одни), Старк с таинственным видом достал из кармана красивую коробочку. 

— И что это? — улыбнулся Стрэндж, откидывая крышку. 

Внутри оказался брелок с двумя кнопками. Стивен заинтересованно посмотрел на Тони в ожидании разъяснений. 

— Это костюм, — объявил Тони, сияя. — «Железный человек», но облегчённая версия. На случай, если тебе будет угрожать опасность, а использовать магию ты по какой-то причине не сможешь. Нажимаешь на кнопку, прилетает чудо-железка и спасает твою задницу из передряги. Вторая кнопка для отмены, если случайно нажал на первую. 

Стивен открыл рот, закрыл и нахмурился, не найдя, что ответить. 

— «Спасибо» было бы здесь уместно, — сказал Тони через пару долгих секунд, переживая из-за его реакции. — Можно также прослезиться и напомнить мне, какой я классный, а то я начинаю забывать. 

Стрэндж молчал, глядя на свой подарок, и Старк начал серьёзно волноваться. Он заёрзал на стуле и застучал пальцами по столу. В любой другой ситуации он бы уже начал заступаться за свою работу, потому что абсолютно все свои творения, которые он представлял другим людям, Тони считал качественными, отвечающими на заданные цели и вообще близкими к идеалу, взять хотя бы этот минималистичный дизайн. Но сейчас, когда весь смысл подарка был в том, чтобы понравиться Стивену и показать свою любовь к нему, было бы странно доказывать, что получилось хорошо, просто Стрэндж ничего не понимает. 

Стивен поднял глаза, растерянно усмехнулся и, наконец, спросил: 

— Тони, ты считаешь, что я не могу себя защитить? 

— Я не— что? — Старк нахмурился. — В каком смысле? Конечно, я так не считаю. 

— Просто твой подарок… — было видно, что Стрэндж старается подбирать слова, чтобы не обидеть его, но не может этого сделать, не потеряв своей мысли, —…он намекает на то, что мне нужна дополнительная защита. Это немного обидно. 

— Ничего такого я не имел в виду, — с некоторым раздражением ответил Тони. — Я ведь люблю тебя. Просто хочу перестраховаться, на случай, если твои фокусы не сработают. 

— Мои «фокусы» всегда срабатывают. 

— Это же магия, — пожал плечами Старк, — От неё всякого можно ожидать. 

— Нет, Тони, — вздохнул Стивен. — Я же уже говорил, что нет. Почему ты считаешь, что всё, чего ты не понимаешь, не может быть надёжным? 

— Потому что даже ты не понимаешь свою магию! 

— Я, говорил лишь то, что нельзя познать секреты вселенной до конца. 

Тони вскинул руки к небу. 

— Ну класс. Отлично. Мой подарок — полное дерьмо, давай посмотрим, что же сделал ты! 

— Я так не говорил, — возразил Стивен. — Тони, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я всё равно буду носить твой брелок, если хочешь. 

— Не хочу тебя утруждать, — буркнул Старк. 

Стрэндж поджал губы, помолчал немного, после чего сказал, стараясь звучать как можно миролюбивее: 

— Давай забудем то, что я сказал, и продолжим наш ужин. 

Тони нехотя повернулся к нему и тихо проговорил: 

— Просто я безвылазно работал над этим костюмом две недели и ожидал, что твоя реакция будет немного более… 

— Я понял, — кивнул Стивен. — Мне стоило осознать это сразу. Извини. 

Тони посмотрел ему в глаза и вздохнул. 

— Ты тоже извини. 

И в таком, уже немного подорванном праздничном настроении они решили открыть подарок Стивена. 

В аккуратной коробочке, под золотисто-красной обёрткой с надписью «ты юный герой» и костюмом железного человека (Стивен был около детского магазина, когда у него разыгралось чувство юмора) лежал кулон из камня зелёного цвета. 

— Своровал для меня ещё один артефакт? — усмехнулся Старк, но уже без прежней злости. 

— Ага, в ювелирном магазине, — пошутил Стивен. 

— А почему… Почему кулон? Я никогда не носил украшений. 

Он кинул беглый взгляд на глаз Агамотто на шее Стрэнджа. Стивен поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. 

— Да, поэтому. Они похожи как две капли воды. 

Он протянул на ладони талисман со своей шее для сравнения. 

— Скорее как капля вина и виноградного сока, — заметил Тони, разглядывая оба. — Мой красивее. 

— Зато за моим охотится пол-вселенной. 

— И он ещё этим хвастается, — в шутку закатил глаза Старк. Потом он улыбнулся, поднял глаза на Стрэнджа и сказал: 

— Спасибо. 

С того момента прошло около месяца. Тони не расставался с кулоном, а Стивен, переборов гордость, носил его «брелок» на ключах. На всякий случай. Не то, чтобы магия могла его подвести, но всегда приятно осознавать, что о тебе заботятся. 

О своей небольшой ссоре они не вспоминали до одного единственного случая… 

Тони тогда пошёл в кино с Питером, приехавшим в Лондон на каникулы. Они болтались по торговому центру, ели мороженое и делились новостями последнего месяца. На Тони были очки с капюшоном — маскировка, которая ещё никогда не подводила. 

— И мы с Недом такие: «Какой Человек-паук, мы просто… Ролевики?» и они нам поверили! Я чуть не умер! — бурно жестикулируя, рассказывал Питер. Внезапно он замер и как будто прислушался. 

— Что такое? — спросил Тони. 

— Нехорошее предчувствие, — ответил Питер, сразу растеряв всё веселье. 

— Ты имеешь в виду свою чуйку? — уточнил Старк. 

— Мистер Старк, я же просил… — начал Питер, как вдруг совсем близко от них прогремел взрыв. 

Тони взволнованно сжал руку Питера. 

Люди вокруг них запаниковали и начали оглядываться. Включился сигнал тревоги. Замигали алым таблички с надписью «выход». 

— Не дают отдохнуть на каникулах, — сказал Тони, маскируя страх за сарказмом. — В какой стороне я машину припарковал, не помнишь? 

Тут прогремели второй и третий взрыв, Питер схватился за уши и зажмурился. Коридор заволокла белая пыль, люди начали кашлять. С Тони слетели очки и он начал в этой суматохе шарить руками по полу, пытаясь их найти. 

— Железный человек! — крикнул кто-то. 

Тони нашёл очки и встал. Какая-то девочка показывала на него пальцем, остальные глядели на него с надеждой. 

— Да, это я, руками не трогать, — сказал Тони девочке и нацепил очки. — Пятница, что происходит? 

— Здание захвачено террористами, — спокойным механическим голосом ответила ИИ. 

— Безопасные выходы есть? 

— Взламываю записи с камер… 

Тони в это время поднял руки и громко сказал: 

— Это террористический захват, всем сохранять спокойствие. Я уже ищу выход для нас всех. Питер, — он хлопнул напуганного Паркера по плечу, — Вам же проводили инструктаж в школе? Проконтролируй, чтоб все знали, как себя вести. 

— Я? 

— Видишь здесь других Питеров? — раздражённо спросил Тони, но тут же попровился: — Прости. Ни на кого больше я не могу рассчитывать. 

Питер растерянно взглянул на толпу и громко заговорил: 

— Пожалуйста, послушайте меня, всем оставаться на своих местах, пока Тони Старк не найдёт выход. Не разводите панику, не толкайтесь и не надо пытаться украсть что-то… 

Тони в это время отошёл в сторону. Пятница доложила о выходах: наиболее безопасно было двигаться к северному запасному выходу, но вместе с тем она сообщила, что, помимо уже взятых в заложники, в торговом центре остались ещё люди. Полиция уже была поставлена в известность, но если бы Тони во всём доверял полиции, то уже давно бы был мёртв. 

Он подозвал к себе Питера. Тот как раз закончил речь. 

— Смотри, — сказал Тони, подводя его к плану эвакуации на стене, — Вот тут мы сейчас находимся. Вот сюда тебе нужно будет вывести людей. 

— Мне одному? — испугался Питер. 

— Да. Я пойду, поищу ещё людей. 

— Это же опасно! 

— У меня есть Пятница и записи со всех камер, — успокоил его Тони, — Это как играть в пакмена. Ничего сложного. 

Питер даже дар речи потерял: 

— Вы ещё шутите… 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Тони, кладя руку ему на плечо, — Люди на тебя рассчитывают. 

Паркер помялся немного, но делать было нечего. 

— Я в тебя верю, — улыбнулся Старк. 

Питер уже хотел идти, как вдруг Тони его остановил. 

— Постой! Когда выйдешь на улицу, тебе, скорее всего, позвонит Стивен. Скажи, что со мной всё в порядке, и я на улице разговариваю с полицией. 

— Соврать ему?! 

— Ради меня, Питер. 

Паркер шумно выдохнул и буркнул: 

— Ладно. 

После чего Тони снова привлёк к себе внимание и сказал: 

— Этот парень сейчас выведет вас отсюда, во всём его слушайте, это мой доверенный человек. 

Он подмигнул Питеру и шепнул: 

— Удачи. 

И они разошлись в разные стороны. Пару раз Питер обернулся на Тони, но тот выглядел уверенно, а не доверять ему у Паркера не было причин. 

Тони зашёл за угол, дал Пятнице приказ предупредить его, если у Питера что-то пойдёт не по плану или если через пять минут он всё ещё будет находиться в здании, и направился к первой группе людей на карте, построенной ИИ. На карте, помимо скоплений ещё не найденных террористами людей, были обозначены сами захватчики и их лидер, которого Пятница определила, настроившись на волну раций и перехватив несколько сообщений. Так что, это действительно было похоже на пакмена в реальной жизни. 

_***_

На этом месте рассказ пришлось прервать, поскольку Стив с Наташей наперебой начали возмущаться неразумности Тони. 

— Да со мной всё было в порядке, я же сейчас перед вами сижу, — отмахнулся Старк. 

— Ты пошёл в захваченное террористами здание без костюма, ты в своём уме? — воскликнула Наташа. — Плевать я хотела, что ты всё-таки выжил, тебе нужен психолог! 

— Тони, это очень плохо, — в промежутках между пламенной речью Наташи вставлял Стив. — Ведь была огромная вероятность, что с тобой что-нибудь случится. 

— И только теперь ты рассказываешь это нам, рассказываешь, как охрененно забавную историю! 

— Миру нужен Железный Человек, ты должен беречь себя. 

Тони, смутившись такой реакции, повернулся к Стивену за поддержкой, но тот тоже смотрел на него с экрана, сложив руки на груди. На его лице ясно читалось выражение «я же говорил». Старк даже приуныл. 

— Баки, ты тоже считаешь, что я сумасшедший? — спросил он у, как ему казалось, единственного понимающего вкус жизни человека. Баки покачал головой. 

— Ты даже превзошёл Стиви, который ввязывался в драку с тремя старшеклассниками вдвое старше него. 

— Клинт? 

— Даже не спрашивай, — ответил Бартон. — Я бы на месте Стрэнджа тебя потом вообще никуда одного не отпускал. 

— Стивен и без тебя на своём месте справился, — поморщился Тони. 

Питер молчал, потому что своё мнение на этот счёт он озвучил в тот же день, когда живой и здоровый Тони попросил его пока не рассказывать о произошедшем мстителям. 

Когда разъярённая его идиотским поступком Наташа выдохлась, а Стив сказал всё, чего требовала ситуация, Тони осторожно спросил: 

— Я могу продолжать? 

— Во второй части истории ты прыгаешь в жерло вулкана? — спросила Наташа. 

— Нет. 

— Дерёшься со стаей собак, обклеенный колбасой? 

— Нет. 

— Прикрываешь бомбу своим телом? 

— Вообще-то, это называется самопожертвование, и тут риск был бы оправдан, — возразил Стив, чем заслужил тяжёлый вздох Баки. 

Тони отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Значит, можешь продолжать, — решила Наташа. 

Тони мысленно выкинул ту часть, где он, рискуя своей жизнью, выводит из здания людей и прячется от террористов одновременно, и перешёл к финалу их со Стивеном истории. 

— Через некоторое время вышло так, что меня заметили и взяли под прицел. 

— Блеск, — вздохнула Наташа. 

— Да подожди ты, дослушай. Я поднял руки вверх, всё было отлично, меня не стали убивать, потому что я очень выгодный заложник. Отвели к их главному. А там маленькая девочка, лет пять, плачет и требует отвести её к маме. Вы же знаете, какими громкими могут быть дети. Главный взбесился и сказал, что пристрелит малышку, если она не заткнётся. Я закрыл её собой и сказал, что только через мой труп, — немного сумбурно продолжил Тони. — А они взяли и выстрелили. 

— Блять. 

— Ты что, считаешь, что защитить невинного ребёнка — необдуманный поступок? — рассердился Старк. 

— Я в шоке от того, что ты решил рассказать это как весёлую историю. 

— Не я, а Стивен. У него вообще своеобразные представления о веселье. 

Стрэндж хмыкнул. 

— Короче, — вернулся к рассказу Тони, — В меня выстрелили, я уже приготовился истекать кровью, а пуля вдруг отскочила. И вторая тоже. И третья. И везде, где пуля меня касается, идут зелёные волны, как круги по воде. 

— Это было силовое поле, — пояснил Стивен для тех, кто не понял. 

— Да, — подтвердил Тони. — И я, пораскинув мозгами, пришёл к выводу, что не только я не доверяю тому, что для меня непонятно, и что кулон, который подарил мне Стивен, совсем не из ювелирного магазина. А через десять минут за мной прилетел мой любимый муж в железном костюме и спас меня. 

Старк улыбнулся. 

— Вот и сказочке конец. А в том теракте было меньше сотни пострадавших, и ни одного летального исхода. 

Повисло молчание. 

— Вы же поняли принцип зеркальности в этой истории? Получилось очень иронично, да? — спросил Стивен. 

— Два идиота, — проворчала Наташа. 

— Вы нас напугали, — подтвердил Стив. — Неужели не было милых историй _без_ угрозы жизни? 

Тони потёр шею рукой. 

Тут в тёмном углу, где стояло кресло, послышался шорох. Скотт, который большую часть вечера спал, встал со своего места, молча подошёл к столу и, оглядев полупустые стаканы пива, нашёл кружку с чаем. Он выпил чай до дна, и только потом посмотрел на друзей. 

— Это очень мило, как вы все волнуетесь за Тони, — сказал он. — Настоящая любовь. 

После чего вернулся в своё кресло, провожаемый молчаливыми взглядами, и вновь задремал. 

— Интересный вывод получился, — нарушил тишину Клинт. — И я один думал, что он спит? 

Питер тем временем достал телефон и что-то застрочил. 

— Опять твиттер? — спросил Тони. 

— Неа, — пряча счастливую улыбку, ответил Питер. — Это Эмджей. Я не писал ей два дня, и она пишет узнать, всё ли в порядке. Я отойду ей позвонить, хорошо? 

И он встал из-за стола, откинув одеяло. 

— Тебе пива ещё налить? — спросила Наташа, улыбаясь. 

Питер обернулся и застыл, как будто не сразу понимая, о чём речь. 

— А, пива… Нет, не надо, — Питер смутился, — Оно горькое и невкусное. 


End file.
